


ふまけん 短打

by Leonhard483



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 4





	ふまけん 短打

「辛苦了！先走了！大家回家小心喔。」

中島和一同錄影的藝人打了聲招呼準備回家，看了眼手機，時間已經過凌晨一點，有些疲倦的嘆了口氣，轉了轉痠疼的脖頸，只想趕緊回家洗澡睡了。來到停車場時經紀人剛好將車子開到自己面前，上車後脫力的癱坐在座椅上，連手機都沒有力氣拿起來查看，中島聽到經紀人說了句辛苦了，無力的輕哼當回應，頭一歪便睡了過去。

經紀人有些尷尬的邊開車邊從後照鏡瞄向坐在最後排的菊池，只見菊池往前探身看了眼後豎起食指抵在唇上，經紀人點頭表示明白專心開車，眼角餘光依然從鏡子裡看到菊池脫了自己的外套蓋在中島身上。

抵達中島家時經紀人轉頭想叫醒還在昏睡的人，菊池到是先來到了中排的坐位，壓低了嗓音輕喚，似是捨不得叫醒對方。

「中島......中島，起床了......」

中島抬手摀住臉發出低吟，喃喃說著好像作夢了居然聽到菊池的聲音，經紀人見勢趕緊開口說到了，並說明早十點自己會再來接人。

「啊......好的......」

中島這時才發現蓋在自己身上的外套，轉頭一看才發現菊池，嚇的驚呼出聲。

「不是夢，趕緊下車。」

菊池拉走自己的外套穿上，催促著中島下車，當事者迷茫又慌恐，問了菊池只得到下車再說就被人推下車。站在路邊的中島看著菊池向經紀人道別，看著保母車駛遠還無法回過神來。

「什麼？什麼情況？你為什麼在這？」

「......我們先回家吧，健人。」

「你給我說明啊！」

「嗯......」

菊池抿唇轉開了相交的視線，深吸了口氣才說自己有些擔心。

「所以先回家吧，好冷啊......」

中島看著眼前的人突然覺得有些頭疼，是血液加速那種突然的壓迫感。中島轉過身往前走，低聲說了句謝謝。

「總覺得、有點開心......但是你為什麼要來我家啊？」

菊池走在後頭看著因為演戲簡短的頭髮露出的耳尖，雖然昏暗的看不清楚，但總覺得那處好像有點泛紅。

兩人走進了大樓，搭乘電梯時中島才驚覺自己怎麼輕易就菊池跟自己回家了？

「讓別人來自己家......有點羞恥啊......沒有心理準備。」

「你不是答應紫耀了嗎？」

「......那跟你來有什麼關係？」

「這樣我就贏了。」

中島轉頭看著笑的一臉得意的人，腦中一片混亂，這是什麼意思？完全不能理解對方奇怪的競爭的意識。身心都瀕臨極限的中島沒有辦法繼續思考，只是突然有些不滿，自己也不曉得為什麼，什麼話也沒回應對方。

甫進到屋裡，小紅貴賓立刻上前迎接，中島放下手中的東西將小狗抱進懷裡，喚著小狗的名說著我回來了，爸爸好累啊等等，完全沒有理會菊池的意思。

菊池無奈的輕笑，將兩人的鞋擺好，找到廚房去洗手，聽到背後有聲響回過頭變看到中島幾乎要碰到自己的程度站在自己身後。

「嚇死人了......」

中島面無表情的看著這個入侵者，在等對方給自己一個答案。

菊池被盯的突然覺得有些口乾，退了開來讓對方也洗手。

「中島......」

中島像是沒聽到似的沒有理會，洗完手有掠過菊池離開，從玄關拿了自己的東西，聽到菊池改口喊了自己的名字才停下腳步望著菊池。

「真的沒問題嗎？」

輕聲詢問邊走上前，中島自從和紫耀的雙主演連續劇公佈之後忙得像個停不下來的陀螺。今天看到人一上車就累的失去意識更讓菊池想為對方做點什麼。

中島只是安靜望著，負面情緒一下子湧上，在自己將那些令人厭惡的話語脫口而出之前轉身將自己關進浴室。

一看就知道中島已經快被壓垮了，趁著對方去洗澡的時間將自己帶來的食物熱了，坐在小桌邊和狗玩邊等人出來。

洗完澡心態也調整過的中島來到小桌邊，有些訝異的看著桌上還覆著保鮮膜的湯碗。

「坐吧。」

菊池抓著狗的前爪招呼主人來自己旁邊坐，被嗆了句太當自己家了吧。

「不回去啊？明天不用工作？」

抓過頭頂上的毛巾又隨意揉了兩下自己的頭髮，來到菊池身邊坐下，看著對方將味噌湯推向自己也明白了對方的用意。

「謝謝⋯⋯」

「中島。」

菊池在中島轉過頭看向自己時，伸手將掌心覆上對方頸側，拇指撫過頰畔。

中島愣了一下想往後退，後頸卻被強硬的勾了過去，整個人直接跌在菊池身上，腦袋一片空白，只覺得碰觸到對方的身體部位在發燙。

「⋯⋯你到底在做什麼？」

幾下深呼吸，鎮定下來後中島無奈的出聲詢問，自己完全無法捉摸對方的心思。

「嗯⋯⋯因為無法幫你什麼，但看著你這麼累就想為你做點什麼⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯你真的很討厭⋯⋯」

「喜歡。」

「我不是Marius啊⋯⋯」

「喜歡喔。」

菊池用著調皮的語調掩蓋自己的害羞與無措，將中島緊緊抱在懷裡，祈禱著對方不要查覺，卻又希望對方明白。

懷裡的人並沒有給予回應，只是雙手也環抱住了自己，將全身的重心都壓在了自己身上。

「我也喜歡風磨......」

菊池還沒反應過來，懷裡的人突然挺起身子，抓著菊池的衣領親了上去，迅速又大力，但也飛快的離開。

「......是這種喜歡喔。」

中島雙手撫上菊池的肉頰捏了捏，看著眼前的人被自己嚇傻了還沒反應過來不禁笑了。

「開一玩笑的，快回家吧，我想早點休息。」

鬆開手站起身，中島進浴室假借吹頭髮名義實質逃避，心裡焦躁又後悔。那別人看似深厚的友誼在自己眼裡不過是扇紙門，一個舉動便能戳破，兩人好不容易維持的平衡將會傾斜倒塌。

快回去⋯⋯拜託快回去⋯⋯

放下吹風機，中島聆聽著外頭的聲響，發現連小狗都安靜的可以，心想那人大概被自己嚇到逃走了，不禁自嘲，果然只有自己抱持著超越友情的情愫。

打開浴室門卻是菊池近距離的臉，連叫都沒來得及便被抓住領子拉了出去，摔入對方的懷裡。

「你怎麼能逃呢⋯⋯」

菊池低沉的嗓音在耳邊響起，接著是耳尖傳來的刺痛與濕潤，沒能憋住輕呼，縮瑟起脖頸想躲，卻只是更將自己貼近對方。

「風磨⋯⋯等、」

現實完全朝著自己預測的反向前進，還是突飛猛進，讓中島還無法好好理解。掙扎想推開菊池，對方雙手卻又環上來讓人無法掙脫。

「喜歡喔......我是認真的。」

風磨的味道......

放棄抵抗的中島將臉埋進對方頸窩，皮衣的拉鍊戳的臉疼卻不想放開，原本抵抗的雙手不再阻擋於兩人中間轉而抓住了對方衣擺。感覺到菊池環抱自己力度的雙手漸漸放鬆，兩人磨磨蹭蹭的找到了彼此都舒適的方式相擁。

「......今晚可以留下嗎？」

「......我能拒絕嗎？」

「不行。」

「我想也是。」

「中島。」

「不在。」

「健人。」

「嗯？」

「借我內褲。」

「......你還是回家吧。」

兩人又鬧了會兒才甘願鬆手放開彼此，眼神交集時反而害羞，中島說了句給你拿睡衣轉身就跑，菊池趕緊脫了外套和身上的飾品去洗澡，免得有人反悔不讓自己留宿。

出了浴室後發現中島準備了棉質運動褲和毛料上衣，菊池看著就覺得熱而只穿了褲子，走回客廳看到人抱著狗窩在地上，忍不住上前蹲下身也抱住中島。

中島一臉狐疑的轉身，看菊池勉強還穿了褲子後鬆了口氣，一抬頭又看到人笑的一臉猥瑣。

「我裡面no、」

「我不想知道。」

一巴掌推開菊池的臉站起身，中島將準備好的牙刷遞給對方後自行先進了浴室漱洗，想著要是在被對方鬧下去自己就沒多少時間能睡覺了。拿了牙刷的菊池倒是安份了，跟著中島進浴室刷牙又跟著人進到臥房。

兩人站在單人床前有些尷尬，中島想了一下說自己去客廳跟Bonita睡，爬上床找到自己平時睡覺時穿的外套，腳才剛踏回地板又被推了回去，還險些撞到牆。

「不行。」

菊池直接趴到中島身上，好不容易能一起睡覺居然被隻狗介入，怎麼想都不甘願。

「你先、起來......好重......」

被那一身結實的重擊簡直快窒息的中島拍著床投降，等菊池滾到一邊能好好呼吸，喘了口氣爬起身穿上外套，看著菊池一臉乖巧的坐在床上仰頭望著自己，不能否認自己是心動了。

伸手揉了一把比自己還長又柔順的頭髮，手掌橫貼上遮住雙眼，俯身親吻上唇瓣。

好軟......剛剛都沒發現......

只是蜻蜓點水的親吻，卻讓中島羞紅了臉，收回手發現菊池又是一臉得意的看著自己。

「這是晚安吻嗎？我覺得不夠啊。」

流氓。

中島掛起了營業式微笑，內心痛罵了一遍菊池，表面保持著笑容說不乖乖躺好怎麼會有。菊池立刻拉開棉被翻身側躺上床，拍拍身旁的位置讓中島也快躺下。

臭流氓。

中島關了燈爬上床，背對菊池躺下，拉過被子閉上眼，所有動作迅速且一氣呵成。

見中島完全沒要兌現晚安吻的意思也只是笑了笑，稍微貼近中島，輕聲道了晚安，沒有得到任何回應。

菊池安份的躺在中島身後，等待著對方呼吸逐漸平緩，指尖試探著撫上腰際，毫無反抗後大膽的貼近，一手環上腰肢，鼻尖貼上對方後頸蹭了蹭，想著明早中島要是不滿，全部推給對方的睡相差勁就行了。


End file.
